Big Boo Chase!
by Iloveyoshis
Summary: King Boo steals a mystrious box from Mario's house and escapes back to his mansion. They now must find a way through the Haunted Woods and get to Boo's Mansion. Will they succeed? What is in the box? Why are you asking me these questions? Read to find out
1. Bowser Showdown?

**This is not my story! I did not participate in the making/typing of this story!This is a story my friend wrote! I am just uploading it for him because he does not have a FanFic account!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters or items (or anything else) in any way possible.

AN: This is my first time typing a Mario story…in fact; this is my first time typing any story.

Big Boo Chase!

Chapter One: Bowser Showdown?

Mario is standing about three feet in front of Bowser. Bowser laughs maniacally, stares at Mario and asks "Do you really think that you can defeat me! I doubt you can even hurt me! Bwahaha!"

Mario stares back at Bowser and says "Actually, Bowser, I do think I can beat you. I've defeated you about…hmm…one hundred times before" Mario was speaking the truth. Out of all the times Mario and Bowser fought, Bowser never won.

Bowser snarled and yelled "You're wrong Mario! I shall win this time because…well…I really want to win this time!"

Mario said with no thought of losing this fight "Well Bowser, if you really think that you can win then let's get this fight started!" He charged towards Bowser almost immediately after saying that. He didn't hit Bowser but he went directly behind him, aiming for Bowser's tail.

When Mario dove straight toward Bowser's tail, Bowser quickly jumped right behind Mario and grabbed his back. Mario was trapped in Bowser's grasp. Bowser headed near the edge of the arena and was getting ready to throw Mario into a spike bomb. He was going to kill Mario the same way that Mario always defeated him in a fight.

Mario could have given up because there was no way that he could win…until Bowser tripped over his own foot. What a stroke of luck for Mario! This time Bowser was lying on the ground so he couldn't pull any tricks.

Once again Mario dove for Bowser's tail and succeeded grabbing it. Mario swung Bowser around and released him. Bowser was heading straight for a spike bomb, but he barely missed. Bowser jumped back onto the arena and dashed at Mario!

Mario tried to avoid Bowser but he couldn't move fast enough. Bowser had grabbed Mario once again. This time Mario was not going to be so lucky. Bowser walked slowly to the edge (being careful not to trip again) and asked "Any last words…Mario?"

Mario took a while to reply because he was too busy thinking of how Bowser could have beaten him. Mario then asked "How did you win?"

Bowser replied, not actually knowing how he won "It's just because I am better than you."

Mario tried for the first and final time to squirm out of Bowser's grasp, but failed. Bowser took a deep breath and chucked Mario at the nearest spike bomb. Bowser was laughing hysterically as Mario was getting closer to the bomb. Right when Mario hit the bomb…crash?

X

Mario woke up from his terrible nightmare. Relieved that none of that was real, he still wondered what the crash was. He jogged into the kitchen and saw King Boo fade through the wall! Mario quickly ran outside of his house (wherever his house is) and saw Luigi running after King Boo.

King Boo escaped with a box in his hands. Mario had finally caught up with Luigi and asked "Luigi, what was King Boo doing in our house?"

Luigi replied "I'm not sure, but he took something with him. Mario, what was in that box that you left on the drawers?"

Mario slowly answered "…I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to get it back!" Mario and Luigi both nodded and headed to Toad Town.

AN: I know that this is quite a short chapter but remember, I'm new at typing stories so once I get the hang of it, the chapters will get longer.


	2. Boo's Whereabouts

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario substance, object, or atom. I own nothing of Mario.

AN: I am going to try to make this chapter longer than the first one. I hope this one isn't nearly as short as the first one.

Big Boo Chase!

Chapter Two: Boo's Whereabouts

Mario started to get very bored from the long walk to Toad Town. Luigi was still worried about what King Boo stole from their house so he kept trying to make Mario hurry up, but his attempts ended in failure.

Luigi tried to make Mario run by saying "Mario, if the boo took something really important like a…"

Mario expected Luigi's futile attempt to make him run so he quickly interrupted Luigi and with a sigh " For the last time, I'm not going any faster because if I don't know what is in the box King Boo stole, then it mustn't be very important."

Mario tripped over a strange egg, even though he was looking down at the ground. Mario didn't feel like talking so he thought to himself, "Is this a Yoshi egg…? Oh well, at least it might be able to amuse me while walking."

Mario started kicking the Yoshi egg around onthe ground. This amused him, so he started to play soccer with himself. The egg was kicked to the left, then to the right, then forward. Mario shot the egg, and scored!...Except that there wasn't a goal nearby so the egg hit the back of Luigi's head.

Luigi was very mad atand hurt by the egg. Luigi yelled at Mario with flames in his eyes "What the hell was that for?"

Mario was ignoring Luigi the entire time. This made Luigi even madder. Luigi grabbed Mario's shoulder and once again yelled "Mario, what the hell was that for?"

Mario asked while retrieving the egg "What was what for?" Mario was too busy imagining that he shot the egg\ball into an actual goal so he didn't realize that he hit his own brother.

Luigi figured that Mario didn't know what he did so he grumbled "Never mind"

Mario said "Okay". He wasn't even going to listen to what Luigi was going to complain about anyway. Mario resumed his game.

Luigi decided to let Mario play with the egg because it made him move faster.

X

Mario and Luigi finally reached Toad Town. Many Toads stared suspiciously at Mario because he was kicking a strange egg around on the ground. Finally, a Toad asked Mario with surprise "Is that a real Yoshi egg?"

Mario was unsure of what to say. He didn't even remember how he got the egg, or what type of egg it was (he forgets things when he doesn't care about it). Mario finally replied after thinking for a couple of seconds "Sure, why not?"

The Toad asked again just to be sure if it really was a Yoshi egg, "Seriously, is it a Yoshi egg or not?"

Mario still wasn't sure so he said, "I guess it is." Luigi overheard this short conversation and stopped walking. He didn't even bother turning around when he answered correctly, "Yes, the egg that Mario is kicking is a real Yoshi egg."

The Toad exclaimed in joy, "AMAZING! Please follow me; I will take you to my research laboratory so I can research everything that I can about that egg!" The Toad was so eager to study the egg that he grabbed Mario, who was holding the egg, and started running toward his house.

X

When they finally got to the Toad's house the Toad said, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the magnificent Professor Toad!"

Luigi whispered sarcastically to Mario, "Wow, that name must be very uncommon in Toad Town."

Professor Toad had heard his rude remark and gave him a really evil glare. He then said, "Now, back to the Yoshi egg business, this is my laboratory. This is where I am going to research the egg."

Luigi said, "First, what do you mean YOU are going to research the egg, we were the ones who found the egg… well, technically, Mario found the egg, but that's not the point. And second, is this your house or your laboratory?" Mario was keeping quiet while juggling the egg…with two wrenches.

Professor Toad saw Mario dangerously juggling the egg so he yelled, "What the hell do you think your doing! You could break the egg by doing that!"

Mario stopped juggling the three objects, caught the next object that came down and let the other two objects fall. Luckily, the only thing he caught was the Yoshi egg. Professor Toad was sweating very hard until he saw Mario's fluke.

The egg started bumping in Mario's hands. The egg was hatching! Everyone in the house was staring at the egg. Suddenly, a green Yoshi popped out of the egg and yawned. He looked at everyone's astonished faces and said, "Hello,"

Professor Toad stuttered as he asked, "W-w-what's y-your name?" He couldn't help but stutter because he was looking at the rarest animal in the world. The Yoshi replied, "Yoshi,"

Once Luigi heard the name he went insane for a little while. He thought, "A Toad's name is Professor TOAD and a Yoshi's name is YOSHI? Who the hell writes these names? What kind of idiot names a Toad, TOAD, and a Yoshi, YOSHI?"

Professor Toad exclaimed, "Yoshi, I need to know as much as possible about you! Please come here so I can-"

Yoshi rudely interrupted, "No way Doc, first I want to find out who was kicking me around in my egg, and second, there is no way I will stay with some crazy old Toad who thinks that his normal house is a laboratory."

Professor Toad became angry at Yoshi. He was still fascinated by Yoshi yet very angry at the same time. He yelled, "Hey! I do have an actual name you know!"

Yoshi, with his tough-guy attitude, replied, "So? I like calling you Doc; you got a problem with it?"

Professor Toad asked, "So where do you want to go? I too want you out of here, now." He grumbled aloud trying to let everyone hear that he was angry.

Luigi was staying quiet trying not to get caught in the fight. Meanwhile Mario is standing in the exact same position he was in when the Yoshi egg hatched. He was crying that his soccer ball had broken into two pieces. Luigi had heard Professor Toad's question so he answered, "We want to go to Boo's Mansion."

Professor Toad walked over to a shelf with books while saying, "Well then, while there, I guess you won't mind dying for me, especially since you will be walking straight into death by going there anyway."

Yoshi said, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just tell us where to go so we can get out of here."

Professor Toad said, "Fine, to get to Boo's Mansion you must…"

X

"…then you will find yourself at Boo's Mansion." Professor Toad finished.

Luigi sighed and said, "So you just wasted 3 hours of our time by telling us how to get to Boo's Mansion when you could have just said 'To get to Boo's Mansion you must go through the Haunted Woods. Boo's Mansion is in the middle of the Haunted Woods, and the Haunted Woods are about two and a half miles northeast of Toad Town.'."

Professor Toad replied, "Yes, but the way you said it, it would be very vague. Also, the Haunted Woods are very misleading. You will never know which way you are going, or which way you are supposed to go."

Yoshi asked, "What if we bring a compass?"

Professor Toad answered, "A compass would go berserk, it would be of no use. Whoever goes in the forest never comes back out."

Luigi asked, "If nobody comes back out of the forest then how do you even know that Boo's Mansion is in there anyway?"

Professor Toad replied, "Well, we know the mansion is in there because a boo kidnapped a young Toad and sent a note that said 'If you ever want to see the girl again then you'll have to come get her yourself. Our mansion is within the Haunted Woods, and don't worry, you knowing this information wont make any difference. The Haunted Woods is so mind-boggling, that no living creature can find their way through it, or even out of it.'." Professor Toad looked back up from reading the note and saw that nobody else was there. He yelled, "It's the curse of the boo!"

X

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi headed toward the Haunted Woods. Since Yoshi had popped out of his egg, Mario was lagging behind. Mario finally said, "I wish I had the egg back so could kick it." He then sighed.

Yoshi heard Mario's wish and yelled, "So it was you who was kicking my egg! I'm going to get you for that!"

Mario and Yoshi ran past Luigi, Mario running for his life, and Yoshi running for revenge. Luigi thought, "Well, at least we're moving faster now."

AN: Two good things happened during this chapter. First, it was longer than the first chapter, and second, I'm getting faster at typing.


	3. Lost in the Haunted Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Mario…or do I?... Fine, I really don't own Mario at all.

AN: I hope this chapter has more action than the last one. This chapter may have more action than the last one but I'm still going to try to make it funny.

Big Boo Chase!

Chapter 3: Lost in the Haunted Woods

Luigi finally catches up to Mario and Yoshi…well at least Yoshi. Luigi asks, "Yoshi, where's Mario? And what's with that strange egg behind you?" Luigi points at an egg with green spots that is behind Yoshi.

Yoshi said, "To answer the first question," Yoshi too points at the egg behind him. "And for the second question, I ate Mario and he popped out into that egg."

Luigi yelled, "You ate Mario?" Yoshi looked at Luigi. He wasn't very surprised that Luigi was startled by the fact that Yoshi had eaten Mario. He then said, "Yeah, but he will only be in the egg for a couple of minutes."

Luigi said, "Then let's get going. We can just roll the egg further so we'll get to the Haunted Woods faster. When Mario gets out of the egg, he's just going to slow us down."

Yoshi said, "Okay, hit, err, roll the egg until it hatches, got it." An evil grin suddenly appeared on Yoshi's face. Luigi realized that Yoshi was going to hit the egg around for revenge. Luigi suggested, "Yoshi, maybe I should-"

Yoshi quickly interrupted, "No, don't worry; I'll take care of Mario." Yoshi hit the egg once and thought, "1,-" He was planning on counting how many times he had hit Mario. He at least wanted to hit Mario 53 times because that was how many times Mario had hit him in the egg.

X

"-53, and 54!" Yoshi thought. Yoshi said aloud by accident, "Finally, I got my revenge, but you know the saying 'the more the merrier!"

Luigi didn't really want to know but he asked out of curiosity, "What, have you been hitting him this whole time? And are you going to continue hitting him?"

Yoshi replied, "of course, getting even is pretty fun but hitting someone for absolutely no reason is even more fun." The same evil grin from earlier reappeared on Yoshi's face.

Luigi asked, "What makes you say that? Heck, you've only been out of your egg for less than one day."

Yoshi thought for a minute then replied, "I don't know."

Mario finally popped out of the egg. He looked really mad. He then looked at Luigi and said, "I'm not going anywhere with that thing." He pointed at Yoshi and started talking again, "It hit me over 100 times and it took away my soccer ball."

Yoshi corrected him, "well, to be exact, I only hit you 53 times."

Luigi whispered to Yoshi then said, How about this, lets have a race to the Haunted Woods and whoever gets there first wins, and if I win, you and Yoshi have to stop arguing. If you or Yoshi win, then, well…I guess you guys can choose to continue arguing or choose to stop arguing."

Luigi was trying to make the trip shorter by making them all run, and when he had whispered to Yoshi, they had agreed that if either of them won, they would stop arguing.

Mario said, "Okay, let's go." Even though he knew that Luigi was trying to make him run, he had accepted the race. Luigi said, "Okay, ready…set…go!"

Yoshi dashed incredibly fast and was already about 100 yards in front of Mario and Luigi after 10 seconds. Luigi jogged for a bit to make sure Mario would follow, but Mario continued to walk.

Luigi asked, "Mario, what are you doing? We're supposed to be racing."

Mario answered, "I'm walking. I don't care who wins, I just don't feel like running. I am still racing right?"

Luigi walked behind Mario and said, "Fine, then if you run, you won't get hurt, okay?"

Mario was kind of nervous of what Luigi would do so he asked, "What?" Luigi started hurling green fireballs at Mario. Mario started running as fast as he could to avoid getting hurt by the fireballs.

Mario was once again running away from someone trying to hurt him. Poor Mario.

X

Mario and Luigi finally reach the Haunted Woods. They both stopped at the edge of the woods and stared up at the humongous trees.

Luigi started looking around for something and Mario asked, "What are you looking for?"

Luigi replied, "Yoshi. He ran off way ahead of both of us, he should be here." He stopped looking when he heard a strange noise. He looked up into one of the trees and saw Yoshi sleeping on a branch. He then yelled, "Hey Yoshi! Wake up!"

Yoshi awoke from his slumber and asked, "What took you guys so long?" He let out a huge yawn and said, "Oh, and by the way, I choose that Mario and I are to stop arguing."

Luigi said, "Mario was trying to walk, but I made him run."

Yoshi said, "Well, let's get going."

They entered the dark forest, slowly. Luigi was first, Mario was second, and Yoshi was third. Yoshi was too afraid to admit it, but he's afraid of the dark.

X

Mario was not afraid of the eerie forest, but he probably wouldn't be afraid of anything anyway because he wasn't paying attention for he was playing with a small rock.

Yoshi was looking back behind him every 5 seconds just to make sure nothing was there.

There was a long silence for a while. Luigi finally broke the silence by asking, "Do any of you two know which way we're supposed to be going?"

Yoshi quickly said, "I thought we you knew where to go so you were heading in the right direction. So your saying that we have been wandering around for the last…however long time we have been in here?"

Mario said, taunting Yoshi, "You're not afraid of the dark are you? Is there anything in the dark?... Wait, what was that? I thought I heard something strange… Yoshi, its right behind you!"

Yoshi turned around and screamed as loud as he could. Mario started laughing as Yoshi screamed.

Luigi said, "Mario that was a mean trick. Yoshi, don't worry, nothing's there. There is also no reason for you to be afraid of the dark."

Yoshi said, "Fine, I'll try not to be afraid under two conditions. First, Mario must stop being mean to me about being afraid of the dark, and second, I get to be in the middle."

Luigi said, "Okay."

They walked for a little while then Yoshi said, "So, are we really lost?"

Luigi replied, "No, don't worry."

Mario said, taunting Yoshi, "Yes, we'll never get out of this forest."

X

Several hours later Yoshi says, "Okay, now we're officially lost."

Luigi said, "No, we're not lost, we just don't know exactly where we are." Luigi looked to his left and saw a sign that read: If you see this sign, you are officially lost. Luigi said, "Well that's ironic."

Yoshi asked, "What's ironic?"

Luigi replied, trying to keep Yoshi calm, "Oh, nothing."

Mario asked rhetorically, "What's that?" A gigantic creature was standing a couple yards away from them.

Luigi asked, "What's what?" It was hard to see in the dark so Luigi didn't notice the creature. The creature started charging at them and Luigi said, "Oh, that thing."

Luigi and Mario jumped ahead and started to fight the creature. Mario punched and Luigi kicked…and the creature yawned? Mario and Luigi decided to throw fireballs at it to see if they had any affect. The creature yawned again, laid down, and fell asleep.

Mario said, "It's…sleeping?" Mario and Luigi decided to attack it while it slept but they wanted to take it out in one hit. They thought for a minute then got up and attacked.

They jumped up and came down on it with a hard punch. The creature woke up, and started thrashing at them. Luigi yelled, "That didn't even hurt it!"

Yoshi ran out in front of Mario and Luigi, stuck his tongue out, and swallowed the creature. An egg popped out of Yoshi and Yoshi threw the egg as hard as he could. The big egg flew out of the Haunted Woods so the creature wouldn't bother them again.

Mario said, "Thanks Yoshi." Wow, Mario actually thanked Yoshi.

Luigi asked, "Could you have done that the entire time?"

Yoshi replied, "Yes, I just wasn't very hungry when you guys started fighting it."

Luigi sighed and said, "Come on guys, let's go." So Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi start walking through the Haunted Woods, even though they don't know where they are going.

AN: This chapter wasn't as funny as I planed but I still hope you liked it.


End file.
